A New Kind of l'cie
by roelaine
Summary: Brielle and her brother return to Bodhum with hopes to convince their friends to join them in fighting a war in their homeland Nahila home to every magical being.Will they join them? Will Bri see her love again. Will Light forgive her for leaving so soon?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Sorry for those who have read my profile and have seen character profiles for this story i have had a block with how to start this first chapter. For those who read Love brings strength and Amoris I will try to update more often. School for some reason keeps me on track with an update schedule, summer makes me lazy for some reason, it might be the heat and plain laziness, so enjoy!. Oh and go to my profile to see any songs for this story and others. This story is a bit AU since Cocoon did not crystalize and Fang and Vanille did not go into stasis.

**Disclaimer: **I only own my original characters.

_A young man and woman are riding in a car to their new home in Cocoon. Or it should be old home. Brielle and her twin brother Shane moved here four years ago around the same time Lightning and Serah moved to bodhum where they both reside. A tragic incident led to this new change, but now they are returning to Bodhum after moving back home to begin treatments for Brielle for an ancient disease(plague is more like it) after the treatments were discovered. How will their old friends react to their return?_

"Brielle are you sure this is a good thing to do."

"We need people that the enemy doesn't know to join our resistance group that we can trust and we can trust Lighting. She became a l'cie along with Serah's fiancé Snow and a few other people trying to get that Pulse Fal'cie Anime to turn Serah back to normal. That's why Lighting was a bit angry with her. She became a l'cie as well but went into crystal stasis before she could tell Lighting what her Focus was. Plus our parents gave us this mission and we have to listen to them."

"I wonder how they would react when we see them again after two years."

"Lightning will definitely interrogate us since we didn't tell them we left."

"We didn't say goodbye either."

"Your highness we are here."

"Thanks Niall,"

Brielle and Shane exit the car grab their suitcases with their drivers help and enter their shore-side home ironically next door to Lightning and Serah's house. But they weren't home so there wouldn't be any drama. They enter their 'new' home to see that everything was the way they left it and get right to unpacking their suitcases.

"Hey why don't we go to the beach. A family friend has taken care of this place so we don't need to re-stock the fridge yet."

"Uh sure that sounds good. Why not go to that restaurant that is there I'm starving."

"Ha-ha! Okay I'm a bit hungry myself."

They make their way to the beach, but as soon as they enter the beach-front restaurant they run into old friends. Both are nervous, they have not seen them in two years.

"Lightning look who came back!"

Lightning turns around wondering what Serah was so excited about to see Brielle and Shane standing there. Brielle, Lightning and Serah had become close friends since they were neighbors .

"Uh hey Lightning and Serah. Long time no see?"

Brielle says in a nervous tone not knowing how she would react. But Lightning ignores her clearly mad.

"Look I'm sorry we left so suddenly. I can explain everything if you'll let me. Please Lightning?"

"Why not Lightning? Say why don't we all go to our place. You can meet our other friends."

"Sure. What do you say Shane?"

"That's fine with me."

After eating they make their way to Lightning and Serah's house to Snow, Hope(stranger to Brielle but not Shane) and other unfamiliar people.

"Uh Light who are these people?."

"I'm Sazh."

"Hey what's up Hope!."

Says Shane walking over to his friend and giving him a high five.

"You know him?"

"Yeah we met during the fireworks before we left for vacation in Nautilus before the purge started."

"Nice to meet you Hope I'm his twin Brielle."

"Name's Fang and this is Vanille."

"Hi it's nice to meet you. You two don't you like twins."

"That's cause we are fraternal twins."

"Hey what's that on your arm? is that a l'cie brand?"

"Brielle your birthmark is showing."

"WHAT! Crap how did I not notice that the spell wore off. Why didn't you say anything earlier"

"I didn't see it either. Don't blame me at least I keep mine hidden."

"Idiot. I don't have sleeves on so the least you could do is pay attention as well. Besides you have nothing to say cause you've forgotten about your birthmark as well."

"No I don't." 

"That is what you say every time and then it happens."

"No it doesn't"

"What the hell are you guys arguing about. Not to be rude but if you're not l'cie like I thought. What are you."

"None of your-."

"SHANE! They have a right to know especially Lightning and Serah."

"Fine go ahead and tell them."

"Not sure if you'll have any idea what we are talking about but we are from the land called Nahila. You can get there from Gran Pulse."

"What. You're Nahilan?"

"Yup. I'm a fairy and Shane is a mage. I will give the details later."

"You still haven't told us why you left."

"I've been ill for the past five years with ancient disease called the Shadow's Plague that returned. Two years ago they discovered treatments for the illness and I was cured six months ago. Since my father runs the research clinic that discovered the cure he wanted me to be the first one to receive the cure."

"But wait that birthmark. I heard that only Nahilan royalty have birthmarks."

"You heard right."

"Wait!"

"Yes Vanille?"

"I've seen that birthmark in a book once about the main ruling family."

"Uh about that."

Everyone stares at Brielle and Shane with suspicious looks.

"Okay fine. Shane is engaged to another princess in a city near Rikari and I'm the crown princess even though he is a few minutes older."

"Then why are you the heir and not him."

"There is this power called the Crimson flame that has been in our family since Nahila was formed but for some reason I'm the only child in my family to inherit the power. My mom thinks that only faeries in our family are able to inherit it according to our family history. I know this all seems confusing but right now it's getting late. I will explain the way Nahila works another time, see you guys tomorrow."

Brielle and Shane leave and go back to their house next door to get ready for bed.

"Well that went well."

"I thought it was a bit awkward but they seem to understand."

"Yeah and Lightning and Serah seem to have forgiven us I hope. Maybe if we regain their trust and the trust of the others maybe they will agree to help us with the war. I do pray that they find and destroy Kirsav's crystal before he can come out of stasis. I don't want to have to fight a four thousand year old mage/necromancer, I do want to live a long life and not be possibly killed by him since his monster's disease didn't kill me like our ancestor Queen Briella."

"Same here. Night Bri."

"Good night Shane."

Well things have gotten off to a rocky start. Will they be able to gain the trust of their new and old friends to aid them in the war. But more importantly who started the war, who is Kirsav(Keer-sahv) and who are these monsters that caused Brielle's illness and how did they do it? How does the Nahilan government work? Find out next time in A New Kind of l'cie.

Please read and review this is my fourth story in two months so I'm still new at this. Good comments and criticism only, NO FLAMES, please be fair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Hey everyone here is the next chapter of A New Kind of l'cie. I hope you all enjoy it!

Random question time my fellow writers and readers: does any of you listen to Celtic woman?

**Disclaimer:** I only own my original characters.

Brielle and Shane have returned to Bodhum and things have gone off to a rocky start. They kept their

identity a secret for two years from their friends. Serah seems to have forgiven them, but what about

Lightning?

-knock knock-

"Shane can you get the door."

"Why can't you."

"I'm not fully dressed yet."

"Ugh fine."

Shane reluctantly goes to answer the front door. He opens the door to see Lightning and Serah.

"Oh hey guys Brielle will be out in a-."

"Hey. So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Um how about the mall?"

"How about no."

"Who said you had to come Shane. If you don't want to be alone with three girls shopping why not call

Hope and you guys can hang out in the video game store the whole time."

"Says the girl who plays video games as well."

"Do you really think I'd hang out at the video game store in the mall the entire time. Why do you think I

went shopping with mother instead. You guys get way too competitive sometimes."

"Shut up we do not."

"Wanna bet."

"No not really."

"Well then let's get going."

"They have this new store that makes dresses for celebrities. I heard they are really good."

"Wow. I do need something for a upcoming festival back home. It won't be for a while but I need to be prepared."

"Why would you need a gown for a festival."

"I sing every year. Plus I recorded a solo album and my manager wants me to sing in the festival to

promote the album."

"I thought you did it with Chloe and Mairead."

"They appeared on it but I didn't record the entire album with them. It's not an official Celtic woman

album remember?"

"Okay how much has happened since you left?"

"Well let's see."

"I joined the Aontas choir who also works with Celtic woman."

"I joined Celtic woman as a permanent member but I can't tour right now and I recorded a solo album.

But don't say anything I'm kind of in hiding and the album won't be released for another two weeks so it

needs to be kept a secret."

"Why can't you tour with them."

"Well they have to alter the other dresses that they have since I'm not the same size as Lynn Hilary who

is left the group last year and they don't have time to do it yet. It's complicated."

"So how have been things since the purge ended. It must be good to not be public enemy number one

anymore."

"Uh it's been good."

"What about you and Snow Serah? Did he pop the question yet?"

"Can we talk about something else please."

"What's with her? Is she still mad at us? I know she doesn't really like Snow but geez."

"Maybe. You two were really close Brielle."

"Well we were honest about why we left. I know we never said anything to you guys but my father

wanted me back home ASAP and we had no time to say our goodbyes and what not."

"What are you talking about."

"Nothing." Both girls say.

_Now on to foreign news with Sapphire black…._

"_Thank you Barbara, I'm sure that many of you have caught wind of the war currently raging within _

_Nahila. The country of Virena(Veer-Ren-Nah) has fallen to the enemy former general Malachi and his _

_army. The royal knights have tried their best but they are overwhelmed by the numbers of general _

_Malachi's army._

"Oh no. This is segment with the interview I gave lastweek. Crap! Now our plans are ruined. Oh man

how the hell am I going to explain THIS to lightning and the others." Brielle thought to herself panicing.

_"Crown princess Brielle will be meeting with the new primarch of cocoon to discuss a possible treat. I was _

_able to catch an interview with her concerning this matter. _

"Hey I got to go to the bathroom I'll be right back."

_"Thank you for being here today your highness."_

_"It's a pleasure to be here again and please just call me Brielle. I'm not too big on formalities."_

_"So what is the plan for the meeting with the primarch of cocoon?"_

_"We are at the point where we are willing to ask for help with fighting this war. My parents felt that I _

_could make the decision based on the needs of our people and the war."_

_"That sure is a big responsibility for someone like you who is only eighteen years old."_

_"Not to brag but I have been told that I am wise beyond my years and my parents fell that I will make a _

_wise decision."_

_"Now I heard through the grape vine that you have signed with Celtic woman. Please give us the details _

_on this if you're able or should I say allowed to."_

_"YEs I have and it has been wonderful. Within the past year I have recorded a solo album with their help _

_and next month I will be joining the girls once again for my first DVD filming with them. I would be on _

_tour but these meetings are vital to my decision and for our people. The girls understand and I really _

_don't mind since it is for the benefit of my people. First rule for a royal is to put your people before _

_yourself and I am willing to do that for their safety."_

_"Well we wish you luck and would be happy to have you here again."_

_"It has been a pleasure and I would gladly come back you all are so great to everyone. I would love to _

_come back."_

Hearing this everyone is stunned. Lightning and the others would have never expected that Brielle was

the diplomat that was meeting with the primarch to discuss a treaty. Hell, they didn't expect her to be

royalty either. All Lightning new was that Brielle had a whole lot more explaining to do.

"BRIELLE WE NEED TO TALK."

"Yeah I know. Instead of yelling at me here in the ladies room why don't we come to my place and

discuss this civilly."

_Inside Brielle and Shane's house..._

"First of all we had the intention of telling all of you but we wanted to wait to see if we could still trust

you."

"What do you mean that?"

"I've already met with the primarch two days after I gave that interview back home. Personally I still

think your government is still majorly corrupt. The dude gave off a weird aura that made me not want to

trust him so I declined the treaty. But that is not why Shane and I are here."

"So why are you here then?"

"Promise not to get mad."

They all nod their heads in agreement to that.

"We have been forming a resistance group in the countries that have been taken over in order to rally

the citizens to possibly take back the countries on our own. But we need people that my Uncle Malachi

won't recognize which would give us a major advantge since Shane and I are forming a small group to

take him on. Course there is the risk of Kirsav breaking out of his crystal prison."

"That would be bad why?"

"Would you like to fight a four thousand year old mage/necromancer who also happens to be a Nahilan

l'cie."

"So he is very dangerous."

"He created shadow-like monsters that caused a plague which claimed many lives until the cure for the

plague was found the first time it came around. The monsters and the disease they cause came back

eight years ago and I was just recently cured of it after having it for five years awaiting for them to find

the cure. It is a huge sign that he may be slowly breaking free of his crystal stasis and could break the

barrier spell that was out in place so no one would be tempted to break him free themselves. The worse

part is we can't find where he crystallized and we want to beat my uncle to it and destroy him for good

before it can happen."

"You may think things are okay but it is not at all okay back home."

"What we are asking of you is to join us and fight the war with us. It was my idea to come back here

because I knew that we could trust you guys one hundred percent. So, will you do it."

"We-"

Looks like the cat is out of the bag. Will Lightning and the others agree to join them in the quest to

defeat Malachi and search for Kirsav's crystal. Will they follow through with it? Find out next time in A

New Kind of l'cie.

R&R if you can and remember, NO FLAMES WHAT SO EVER.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **I have wonderful news my friends. Storm from Arashi OniTenshi Mitarashi the author of Final Fantasy 13 w Original Characters will be joining my story. I have also posted his character profile on my profile page if you would like to see it(also read his story it's good as well). I have a lot to do with it being my senior year but I will work hard to keep updating as much as possible.

_Brielle and Shane have told everyone why they have returned to Bodhum. Will Lightning and the others accept their request to fight with them to defeat Malachi and destroy Kirsav's crystal before it's too late. Have they won their friend's trust back?_

"We-".

"Why should we accept your offer".

"Lightning when was the last time I came to you for help like this? You know me well enough to know that I don't usually ask for help in situations like this".

A brief silence falls upon the house as Brielle and Shane wait for an answer. But for the strangest reason Brielle senses that there may be an uninvited guest within the house. She goes to talk when her phone rings. She sees that it's her friend Kairina (kai-ree-na). She leaves the room briefly to answer the call.

_On the phone..._

"Hey what's up Kairina".

"Didn't you hear".

"Hear about what".

"I found out from one of your father's intelligence spies that the enemy hired an assassin to travel to cocoon to kill you."

"What! There is no way in hell that is true Kai. It's probably just hearsay. Sorry but I'm busy. Talk to you later Kairina".

"Fine if you say so. Don't come crying to me when it happens. Bye".

Brielle hangs up the phone and walks back into her living room and sits back down on the couch with her brother who overheard the conversation and gives her a funny look. She turns towards Lightning.

"So will you do it?".

"We-"

Before Lightning can answer the lights suddenly goes out. The sound of footsteps coming towards the living room.

"Sounds like we have an intruder".

The footsteps get louder and louder and seems to get closer to Brielle. Brielle turns toward where the sounds are coming from to see the dark silhouette of a man who appears to be taking a sword out of its sheath. Lighting runs and pushes her out the way and unsheathes her sword to meet this person.

"_Your highness_"."Prepare to die". The mysterious man says with much hate though he does not know that the person in front of him fighting him is Lightning and not Brielle.

Several minutes pass as Lighting and the intruder fight vigorously.

"Watch out Lightning!".

Distracted by Brielle's sudden shout the assassin takes the opportunity and knocks Lightning to the ground. Angry Brielle steps in front of Lightning and uses a spell to bring out her sword from its small charm-like form. The assassin attempts to deliver the fatal blow when Snow and the others managed to find the fuse box and restored the power throughout the house.

"Powers back on".

Brielle turns around to help Lightning get off the floor.

"Are you okay Lightning".

"I'm fine".

"Yo is everyone okay!".

"Yeah we're okay.".

Brielle turns around to look at the intruder but is shocked to see who it was.

"Wait a minute. Storm!" ."What the hell. How did you get in here. You said prepare to die your highness. Why were you trying to kill me. If we didn't use to be friends I'd be furious but it sounds like who ever hired you filled your brain with a bunch of crap. And I bet it was either my uncle or my ex-boyfriend too".

"How do you know Storm".

"School. We had almost all of our AP classes. But wait. How do YOU know him Lightning?".

"Guardian Corp"

"Let's get things straight though. Whatever that person told you it's not true. I'm not some ruthless murder in fact even though I'm not afraid of a fight I hate fighting. Who hired you Storm."

"Why should I believe anything you've said.".

"It's about what happened two years ago isn't it. Sit down and I'll explain. Then after that if you still hate me then we will just go our separate ways. If not then I have a way you can redeem yourself."

Storm reluctantly listens and sits down across from Brielle giving her an evil look.

"I told you I was sick right".

"You told him before you told us".

"Not now Snow".

"Yeah you did."

"Well at that time they had just discovered treatments for the illness so Shane and I went back home to Rikari to I could receive those treatments. They just recently found the cure but that's not why we came back."

"So why did you come back."

"I was getting to that. But you still haven't answered my question. Who hired you."

Storm gives her the cold shoulder at first but decides to tell her anyway. He can't forget that they used to be very close friends.

"It was General Malachi".

"Former general is more like it. I should of known. He started the war to try to take over Nahila. Of course he would of wanted to get rid of me. Being the heiress to the throne that is. Look I'm telling you that whatever he said about me that was negative is not true. Course if he mentioned my temper that's a different story."

"You're getting off topic."

"The reason why we came back is because Shane and I are forming a small resistance group of our own to try to help defeat my uncle and track down and destroy Kirsav's crystal before he can awaken". Which brings me to the next thing"."Will all of you help us?".

Lightning is the first to speak.

"Not sure about the others but I'm in".

"Same here Lightning." all of the others say at once.

"Well Storm. Will just join us?".

There is a silence as Storm thinks to him self

"Should I trust her. She seems to be telling the truth and she hasn't lied me yet." He thinks to himself.

Everyone stares at him in anticipation.

"Ugh I guess I will."

"Thank you everyone I promise you all that you will not regret this".

Brielle is beaming with joy that her old friends had agreed to help defeat her uncle and free the parts of her kingdom that have been taken over by her uncle. But Storm doesn't quite seem to of forgiven Brielle. Why is that. How and when did they meet. Did one have feelings towards the other. Why did Storm agree to be an assassin. What is his past. Why did Brielle's uncle betray their family and kingdom. Will they find Kirsav's crystallized body before it's too late. Find out next time in A New Kind of l'cie.

PLEASE R&R and remember NO FLAMES WHATSOEVER.


	4. BIG NEWS

**BIG NEWS FOR LBS:!**

I have updated the image links for Roselle and Elaine on my profile. ~Define-X drew the new images for them and they came out beautifully so go check them out. I will be updating in the near future so stay tuned( I'm sorry it's been so long since my last update but I promise you all I will do it). What's to come: The last chapters of the Shizuka arc of Lbs, will Elaine confess to Zero and will they be finally rid of Shizuka, will Roselle finally be free of her past?. Can a fairy love a demon?: After the ball Kagome returns to her time and meets Cairine and Liam in the present, why is it that they look so much like her new friends from the feudal era?. Amoris: Everyone had finally arrived in Celestia's home town for the festival, will things go as planned and will this bring Celestia and Noctis even closer together?. A new kind of l'cie: Everyone has agreed to help Brielle and Shane and travel via portal to Nahila, how will lighting and the others react to meeting the rest of her family and the war?. The fairy and the telmarine king: The first chapter: Rosemary has arrived in Narnia, she travels through the forest trying to remember where the barrier is hiding the mountain pass that will lead home, distraught and confused she runs into the pevensies who have somehow returned to Narnia once again and decide to see Caspian, not knowing her way around Narnia she decides to accompany them.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** I am so sorry I've been slacking on the updates but with finals done and new classes starting I will try my best to update more and keep you out of suspense. Question of the day, who has pre-ordered final fantasy xiii-2?

**Disclaimer:** I own only my original characters.

_Lightning and the others have agreed to come to Nahila and fight. But the question is, how will they re-act to a completely different lifestyle then what they are use to. More importantly, will they get along with the rest of Brielle and Shane's family and everyone else living and working in the castle._

_In Brielle and Shane's back yard..._

Brielle: So is everyone ready to go?

Fang: How are we going to get there? We certainly are not going to cross Gran Pulse to get there are we.

Shane: Are you crazy?

Sazh: Then how are we-.

Brielle: By portal. We'd be crazy to try to cross all of Pulse to get home it'd take forever if we did that. All right, stand back everyone I'm going to cast the spell now.

Brielle shouts out words that only Shane would understand(being that they both are Nahilan natives and both speak the ancient language). Then in front of everyone's eyes a bright purple shaped spiral appeared out of nowhere.

Brielle: All right then. To all first time portal travelers here is the deal. Line up single file with your things. DO NOT stick your hands through the portal wall or you will be sucked through the portal and sent to some random place. None of us wants to have to look for anyone today.

Shane: -coughs- Snow-coughs.

Snow: What was that Shane.

Shane: Well enough talking let's go!

Everyone steps inside the portal. A few minutes later they all step out of the portal behind a big white castle with a pen full of dragons. At first Fang and Vanille tried to attack them but Brielle assured them that their dragons were tame and wouldn't harm them unless they attacked them. A young stable boy runs up to them.

Stable boy Joey: Welcome back your highnesses. May I ask who these strangers are that you have with you.

Brielle: They're friends of ours don't worry. I assume you delivered the letters I sent to the right people?

Stable boy Joe: Yup Mrs. Thorn said that the rooms should be ready by the time you got here.

Stable boy Joe hears his boss calling for him and excuses himself before returning back to work.

Brielle: Well let's get you settled in first then we'll give you a tour of the castle. How's that sound?

Lightning: Seems fair.

Storm: Whatever.

Brielle takes them into the castle and leads them to the guest rooms on the other side of the castle. After everyone drops off their things the tour of the castle begins. Brielle shows them the enormous ball room and the dinning hall, the throne room and the big library filled with thousands and thousands of books. As they make their way towards the training fields they run into Brielle and Shane's father.

King Alan: Well look who we have here. Back so soon? I assume these strangers are the friends you were talking about?

Brielle: Yes father. These are my friends: Lighting and her sister Serah, the ones with pink hair. Lighting is the taller one.

Lightning and Serah: Your majesty.

Brielle: The tall blonde dude is Serah's fiancée Snow.

Snow: What's up.

Brielle glares at Snow for being so informal in his greeting.

Brielle: The guy with silver hair is Hope. He's the same age as Shane and I.

Hope: Nice to meet your sir.

King Alan: The pleasure is mine. What a polite young man you are.

Hope blushes in embarrassment.

Fang: Names Fang and this is Vanille. We're from Gran Pulse.

King Alan: I see.

Brielle: And last but not least this is Sazh and his son Dajh. Oh and their chocobo who lives in Sazh's afro. And my friend Storm

Sazh: Nice to meet you your majesty.

Dajh: Nice to meet you mister.

Storm:...

King Alan: Ha-ha, the pleasure is all mine. Where are you headed.

Brielle: Just giving them a tour of the castle. Just heading to the training fields.

King Alan: Alright carry on then. Oh and if your brothers are there let them know to meet me in the war room.

Brielle: Alright.

After about two minutes they arrive outside of the castle and on the training grounds to find Daniel and Kyle and Shane their training(Shane didn't accompany them on the tour).

Brielle: Hey guys.

Kyle: What's up little sis?

Brielle: Touch my hair and you'll regret it.

Daniel: Who are these people.

Brielle: The ones I told you about. Guy these are my friends, Lightning and Serah. Snow, Fang, Vanille,

Hope, Sazh and his son Dajh and their chocobo. And Storm. Oh and dad needs you three to meet him in the war room.

Daniel: Alright. It's a pleasure meeting all of you.

Kyle: Love to chat but it looks like we have to run off.

Brielle: See you at dinner.

They all go back into to the castle and immediately run into Brielle and Shan's mother Queen Alesta.

Queen Alesta: Back so soon dear?

Brielle: I told you it probably wouldn't take too long.

Queen Alesta: These your friends.

Brielle: Yes, mother this is-

Queen Alesta: I know who they are I got your letter. Anyway dear I need you to come with me to the sewing room for a fitting.

Brielle: Alright. I'll see you guys later in the dining room for dinner.

Well our friends have finally arrived in Nahila and has met the rest of Brielle's family. But what do they think of them and their new temporary home? Find out next time!

Please review if you can and remember NO FLAMES.


End file.
